


Snap Out of It

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! University/Collage AU<br/>Art Students, Photography students, Music Students, Sports and Puns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Out of It

The glasses slid down his face, revealing the chocolate brown eyes beneath them as he ran with his luggages in hand from the bus stop to the gates. The pages of his 7x10 sketch pads flapped from the wind blowing against them. As he saw the school fade into his view, his steps on the concrete floor slowed. As he entered the gates, he saw the clock in front of the school. It read 9.17 am.  The Orientation started at 10am and he had to unpack his items before it started. On top of that, he was nowhere near familiar with his new campus. He had no choice but to continue running to the office to get his key and timetable. The silver read the number 257. He briskly made his way to the room. The white sign beside the door was empty. Showing that he needed to write his name on it. There was an ivory door with a silver handle, matching the key. He put down the things he was carrying and attempted to unlock his door. As the door opened, he saw a big plain room with a television, coffee table, dining area and shoe rack. As he ventured in more, he noticed 3 other doors. All of which he opened and found that there were 2 bedrooms and one bathroom. He brought his items into the first bedroom and started unpacking. Once he was done, He went out of his room and wrote ‘ _Oikawa Tooru_ ‘ on the sign.

By the time he was done, it was 9.53. “ _Shit!_ ” Oikawa mentally cursed as he had no idea where AVT 1 was. He rushed to get there and had however collided into someone while he was running around a bend. Oikawa cursed at the stranger as he tried to get up, “Jesus Fucking Christ. That hurt like hell. Aren’t you going to apol-“. However the sight of the stranger in front of him left him speechless. The young man in front of him was also on the floor due to the collision. The man had spikey black hair which stuck up slightly from the use of wax. He had a sharp, strong jawline which looked like it could slice through the floor. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. There was a plaid shirt tied around his waist. Oikawa was still on the floor, stunned by this man’s beauty. As he pushed himself off the floor, Oikawa could see the flex of his biceps and muscles under his t-shirt. “Ah, sorry about that, are you okay?” he asked Oikawa, reaching his hand out. ‘ _This man is an angel…_ ’ Oikawa thought as he took his hand which pulled him up in one swift motion. All that was left in Oikawa’s mind had all left as he tried to form proper words. But all that came out were mummers. The man had bent down to pick up Oikawa’s glasses as he let out a laugh, which radiated happiness.

‘ _Oh no, He’s hot when he laughs too_ ’ Oikawa was left rooted to the spot as he was not able to respond as he was given back his glasses

“Ah, sorry for laughing. What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Ah- uh- um, I’m Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru”, Oikwawa replied with a slight blush on his cheeks, putting on his glasses shyly, “What about yours?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he answered, looking down at his watch, “uh, Oikawa, was it? Yes, you might want to go to the Orientation right about now, its 9.58.”

“Oh, uh yes, yes. See you around Iwaizumi…” Oikawa stammered as he briskly followed the signs on the walls. Luckily, the AVT was on the same level, and he made it there before the professor entered. After about two hours, the Professor had finished going through the schedule for the Art students in that Year and the location of the rooms at which they will be studying. After that they were released back to their dormitories and have lunch until 1 at which they would be given a full tour of the campus. Followed by ice breakers so that everyone was comfortable with their new class. Then studies would start the next day.

As Oikawa made his way back to his dorm, thinking about who his roommate could be, ‘ _What course is he taking? Engineering? Arts? Social Science? Biomedical Science? What about his past times? Does he play sports? Music? Play Video games? Like to Read_?’ He hummed happily as he unlocked his door to find his roommate standing right in the middle of the room. Leaving Oikawa in a bright shade of pink. He had his towel around his waist with nothing else on. He had propped himself up again the wall watching what Oikawa suspected was a volleyball match. The top half of his roommate was covered in droplets of water indicating he had just taken a shower. His upper body muscles glistened from the water.

It just so happened that his roommate turned around at that same moment. His face which Oikawa remembered from less than 3 hours ago reminded Oikawa of his name.

“IWAIZUMI?!?”

“Hey, Oikawa”, he greeted.


End file.
